


Sketchbook

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dwori - Freeform, M/M, Ori Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's currently drawing a dog, that he can see a couple of kids playing fetch with, across the park. It's a golden retriever, and Ori draws it chasing after a stick. He's shading the dogs fur, when suddenly the wind picks up, blowing his stack of paper all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchbook

Ori's at the park, sitting in the shade of one of the large trees, drawing in his sketch book. He's got a bunch of loose papers stacked next to him, that have all kinds of sketches he's done on them. Some more detailed then others, some a bunch of small drawings together on one paper. They were tucked between the pages all throughout his book, and they were getting in the way, so he had set them aside. Ori's currently drawing a dog, a Golden Retriever, that he can see a couple of kids playing fetch with across the park. Ori draws it chasing after a stick. He's shading the dogs fur, when suddenly the wind picks up, blowing his stack of paper all over the place. Ori jumps up and starts trying to gather his papers, when he sees another man come hurrying over. 

The man's holding a few pieces of paper that had blown farther away. He kneels down, and starts helping Ori quickly gather up the rest of his drawings. 

"I assume your Ori?" The man asks, and hands him the stack of papers he picked up. 

Ori nods, and takes them with a thank you, tucking them back into his book. "How did you know?"

"Some of your drawings have your name written on them."

"Ah, right" Ori blushes. 

"I'm Dwalin." He smiles. "What were you drawing?" Dwalin asks.

"Oh, um. You see that dog over there?" Ori asks, and points in the direction of the dog. Now the kids are throwing a frisbee for it. Ori hands Dwalin the partially finished drawing of the dog.

"Wow. That's really good, lad." Dwalin says, actually looking impressed.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've done some that are much better than this." He says embarrassed.

Dwalin seems curious, so Ori grabs his sketchbook, and pulls out the loose pages again. He hands them to Dwalin, keeping the book to use as a table. He keeps working on the Golden Retriever drawing while Dwalin flips through the loose papers. Every so often, Ori glances over to see the other mans reactions.

"These are all very good." Dwalin says, and hands them back to him.

"Thank you." Ori says, and smiles.

They end up sitting together for awhile, talking about this and that while Ori draws. Ori finishes his drawing of the dog, and then starts one of an old man sitting at a table a ways away, playing chess with a friend. 

If Ori leaves the park with Dwalin's number, then no one needs to know.

And if Ori goes home, and does six drawings of Dwalin that night, then no one needs to know that either.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I'm flying out to California to stay with my mom for awhile. I've been once before, but we drove there and then I flew back, long story. Anyway, I'm worried about some stuff so please just wish me luck! (Also sidenote, thank you for reading my fic.)


End file.
